Kid Icarus - Spark of Desire
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: Phosphora has a secret place atop Viridi's temple where she spends some nights watching the sunset, going over thoughts that confuse her greatly. And when Palutena checks on her, the confusion only worsens. Rated K for slight mention of alcohol.


**A/N: This is yet another idea I've had for a while and an idea I am a little worried about posting. So many authors can change a significant part of an existing character in their stories (why else would the term 'OOC' exist?). But part of me still feels anxious about the reaction to this change I made to Phosphora. I might be making this out as something so much bigger than it really is, but I still felt like saying it.**

 **Enjoy! (hopefully)**

The night was calm, yet the sunset cascading over The Temple of Nature was radiant and colorful. A rainbow of warm reds, golds, and violets. Pink pedals still floated in a kind of pleasant vortex around the temple walls, fluttering and spinning in the soft wind.

On the roof near the edge of the building, a female figure sat and allowed any nearby pedals to slip between her fingers, not trying to catch them but simply feel their soft rub on her hands. Sighing, Phosphora lowered her hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

Sitting next to her was a bottle of wine and a glass, half full. She always drank a little in the hopes of calming her nerves on nights like this (although she would never go beyond a glass or two out of fear of ending up completely drunk). Tonight however, she only drank half a glass before being distracted by the sunset and pedals. She almost forgot about the drink completely until the wind picked up a little and almost sent it off the roof and had to frantically grab it.

"If only I could forgot these thoughts and urges like I did the wine." She muttered to herself before sighing again and staring out at the sunset again.

Love was such a complicated feeling, the Lightning Nymph thought. It's a feeling filled with mystery and anxiety and happiness and sadness and confusion and….nearly every emotion rolled into one great big feeling towards another. She never pondered much on these ideas of love, but in the last year her mind seemed to drift their on its own.

Some months ago she realized it was when she encountered Pit and Palutena during the war that these feelings and thoughts surfaced.

Phosphora flinched and shut her eyes as her recollection brought her back to the thought she was suppressing, she buried her face in her knees and felt like screaming. But she didn't risk the others hearing her.

"Why? Why can't I just figure out or forget this?" She thought, looking out at the sunset again with tiered, sad eyes.

"Phosphora?" The nymph jumped upon hearing a send voice, and accidentally nudged over the half full glass of wine, sending its contents dripping down the edge of the roof. Phosphora turned to see of all people, Palutena. She wore a curious look on her face at the sight of the nymph. "Are you ok?"

Phosphora turned back around and tried to calm down, "What are you….doing here?" She asked taking small breaths.

Palutena walked closer and stopped just beside the nymph, "I was flying Pit here when he noticed you on the roof; he said you looked sad so I decided to check on you."

The blonde couldn't help but blush at the thought of Palutena caring for her, it was embarrassing and humbling at the same time. "Th-Thanks but I'm fine. Just lessening some nerves."

Palutena lowered her staff to the ground before sitting down next to Phosphera, letting her legs dangle in the air. "You sure? If it's girl talk you know I'll always lend an ear. If you wanna blow off some steam I'll listen all the same."

Phosphora looked at her own feet sadly, "It's just….something I have to keep to myself for a while so I can figure it all out."

Palutena frowned and placed a hand on Phosphora's shoulder, "Alright. But if you ever need to talk, you can speak to Viridi or me. We're here for you."

"Ok." Phosphora murmured softly.

Palutena rose back up and grabbed her staff before beginning to walk off. Phosphora turned around and watched in silence as Palutena left. "Maybe I just want you here for me." Phosphora thought, not daring to even whisper this thought.

Once the nymph was assured The Goddess of Light left, she let out a loud breath and her face went bright red in an uncontrollable blush. Fate just had to jab at her with that, Pit just so happened to notice her tonight of all nights and Palutena just so happened to check on her, and it only resulted with butterflies in her stomach and a bleak fire in her heart.

She shook her head as she poured another glass of wine, "How can I think that a Goddess like Palutena would ever be interested in a little nymph like me?"

 **A/N: So I've made my version of Phosphora a closet lesbian. I truly hope everyone is ok with this as I just liked the idea of her having a crush on Palutena. If the majority doesn't like it, I'll remove this aspect of her character, but if it does stay, I would like help from you readers on where to go from here with Phosphora's crush.**

 **You all can help me decide to choose between whether Phosphora at some point reveals her feelings to Palutena and Palutena returns the feelings or Phosphora sharing her feelings and Palutena politely declines, or if Phosphora reveals them at all. (Either way part of me now ships Palu-hora X3) Please leave your choice in the review section, even if you don't leave an actual review it would greatly help me.**

 **Again, I hope everyone is okay with this idea. Reviews are welcome! And NO homophobia or your review will be removed.**


End file.
